Autostereoscopic displays of images provide a viewer with three-dimensional depth perception relative to a viewed displayed image, without requiring the use of special apparatus such as glasses with differently colored (e.g. red and green) lenses or polarizing filters. Instead, the stereo qualities are integral to the autostereoscopic display of an image and can thus be seen by human eyes without the use of a special viewing apparatus.
Many mechanisms are known for producing autostereoscopically displayed images and include mechanisms such as flat panel displays and projection screens. Even though mechanisms such as a flat panel display and a projection screen are essentially flat, the produced autostereoscopically displayed image provides a display of an image which affords depth perception to one or more viewers and from multiple viewing angles/locations.